l'insesisable sasuke
by suzume02
Summary: voila ses ma premier histoir ne soillier pas mechant avec moi ses du shojo


Tous commence le jour où Sasuke réalisa que sa vie ne rimée à rien, car cet été n'avait pas étais comme il fallait, pour commencer Sakura et Ino avaient fait en sorte de passer l'été avec lui et Naruto quand à lui n'était pas apparu une seul fois et pour finir Temari sa meilleure amie lui avait avoué qu'elle était depuis pas mal de temps amoureuse de lui, ce qui avait mit fin à leur amitié. Car Temari ne supportait pas de voir d'autre fille lui tourner autour.

Sasuke lui avait quand à lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relation plus qu'amicale avec elle, en plus son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il devait faire carrière en tant qu'avocat comme toutes sa famille. Ce qui n'avait pas du tous plus à Sasuke et que celui-ci dû arrêter les cours dans son ancien lycée à cause de la décision de son père et qu'il allait devoir suivre des cours de droit dans cette nouvelle faculté.

Heureusement que Naruto se trouvait ici aussi car il voulait faire lui aussi du droit, donc il se retrouvait pas seul mais le blond traîner pas souvent avec lui car depuis peu il avait une nouvelle occupation qui s'appelait Hinata.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant, mais il savait qu'Hinata avait attendu beaucoup plus de temps que ça avant qu'il ne la remarque. Mais cette année Sasuke la sentait mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce matin là quand il se leva, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, en descendant il croisa son frère ainsi que son père dans la même pièce, ce qui était rare car ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'Itachi lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Néji le cousin d'Hinata.

Fugaku ne supportait pas le fait que son fils aîné sorte avec un autre homme, plutôt qu'avec l'une des nombreuses jeunes filles qui lui courraient après. Mais le pire dans toute l'histoire c'est que leur père c'était rabattu sur le pauvre Sasuke et qu'il cherchait à savoir le moindre fait et gestes de celui-ci ainsi que pour ses relations car il avait peur que son deuxième fils lui fasse le même coup.

Sasuke se disait qu'avec le temps leur saut d'humeur cesserait et les laissa là en prenant ses affaires et partit. Une fois dehors il se stoppa et vit Naruto qu'il attendait devant chez lui, il le rejoignit sur le chemin et lui demanda

Sasuke : Hinata n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Naruto : oui elle aussi a repris les cours de médecine, comme tous le monde et en plus elle est interne, pas de chance pour moi et toi sa va ?

Sasuke : c'est toujours la même chose, la guerre entre mon père et mon frère, mais bon on s'y fait

Ils reprirent la route mais il savait que Naruto n'en finirait pas avec une simple discussion, car il savait comment était le père de Sasuke, car celui d'Hinata faisait la même chose avec elle ainsi qu'a son neveu.

Car l'une sortait avec Naruto et l'autre avec le frère de Sasuke, mais pourquoi Itachi pour une fois n'avait pas tenue sa langue car dans une ultime dispute avec son père, que leur mère avait essayé de calmer.

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi avait décidé de tout lui dire et devant toutes la famille, ce qui avait fini la dispute, Fugaku leur père avait demandé de cesser cette relation mais Itachi avait refusé, sa mère avait essayé le les calmer et Sasuke lui les regardait en se disant que rien ne changerait, que leur père avait de la fierté, mais son frère avec le temps n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Cela ne ferait jamais rien de bien entre eux, mais bon Sasuke préférait rester en dehors de cela ou sinon sa ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et lui retomberait dessus. Depuis le mois de juillet ni son père ni son frère ne c'étaient adressés la parole, ce qui ne lui arrangé pas les affaires car c'était lui qui servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux.

Naruto : oh eh Sasuke tu m'entends ou pas ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore pour s'exciter comme une puce

Sasuke : non je ne t'écoutais pas, que me veux-tu encore ?

Naruto : je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était pour toi dans ta chère famille

Sasuke : cela n'a pas changé et arrête tes questions idiotes

Sasuke vit Naruto froncer les sourcils ce qui annoncé jamais rien de bon

Naruto : et Temari, on ne l'a pas vue de tout l'été ?

Sasuke : écoute arrête de me questionner sur un sujet qui ne te concerne en rien d'accord ?

Sur ces paroles il passa la grille de la fac et il voulait surtout que Naruto arrête de parler de Temari, ça lui donner de mauvais souvenirs. Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait dit, surtout qu'il savait où elle avait passé ses vacances d'été. C'était son frère Gaara qui lui avait dit juste avant de lui foutre un poing dans la figure car celui-ci avait fait souffrir sa sœur chérie. Il l'aimait beaucoup et ne supporté pas son amitié avec Sasuke, tout en pensant à cette scène il bouscula quelqu'un

… : vous pourriez faire un peu attention jeune homme

Sasuke regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il était bizarre avec ses cheveux gris en bataille et son visage à moitié cachait. Mais qui pouvait être cet homme pour lui parler comme sa ? Sasuke se dégageai et commença à partir, mais il fut rattrapé par Naruto

Naruto : tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins !

Sasuke : tu n'as qu'à allait plus vite et au faite tu le connais ?

Sasuke montra la fameuse personne en question

Naruto : oui je crois que c'est le nouveau professeur de droit

Sasuke n'avait pas de chance, pourquoi son ancien professeur s'avait suicidé, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Tous ça pour une femme, mais le monde était vraiment bizarre. En plus ce professeur n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand-chose, mais bon il allait le découvrir tout de suite en allant en cour de droit. En arrivant il s'installa à côté de Naruto, mais là il eu un mauvais pressentiment quand il vit entré Temari. C'est vrai qu'elle était dans leur classe, mais elle n'eu pas un seul regard vers lui ce qu'il l'étonna encore plus. Le nouveau professeur entra

… : bonjour je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et pour cette année ainsi que les autres je serais votre professeur de droit, mais surtout je vous le dit, dans ce cour personne ne se la coulera douce et tous le monde travaillera et pour ceux qui seront à la traîne je m'en occuperais personnellement

Naruto : eh bien on va dire que tu n'as pas de chance Sasuke

Pour toute réponse Sasuke soupira, son année commencée bien, en premier sa famille était toujours en guerre, ensuite Temari ne lui adressait plus la parole, Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et pour finir son professeur qui promettait de les faire chier durant l'année. Mais comment ce pouvait-il qu'il est autant de problème dès le premier jour. Il se concentra tout de même sur ses cours, mais dès la sortie on l'interpela

Kakashi : Sasuke Uchiwa pouvez vous venir cinq minutes

Sasuke rebroussa chemin en direction de la salle de classe, puis se dirigea vers son professeur

Sasuke : que me voulez vous monsieur ?

Kakashi : je voulais savoir ce que veux dire ceci ?

Kakashi lui montra une feuille que celui-ci leur avait donné plus tôt, pour savoir où ils en étaient et savoir leur capacités dans le milieu du droit

Sasuke : oui mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir

Kakashi : vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère ? Vous croyez que je vais laisser passé ça jeune homme ? Une feuille vide, vous rigolez ? C'est bon pour aujourd'hui mais si cela se reproduis je vous préviens que j'appelle vos parents et prenez des cours en plus pour votre retard

Sasuke prit le chemin de la sortie, pourquoi voulait-il autant le faire progresser ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille ? Une fois dehors il vit Naruto qu'il l'attendait ainsi que Temari. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que voulait-elle lui demander de si important que cela, puisqu'il ne se parlait déjà plus depuis deux mois ?

Sasuke : que me voulez vous tout les deux ?

Naruto : savoir ce que te voulez le nouveau professeur

Temari : je voudrais te parler

Sasuke : bon, ce que me voulez le professeur c'est savoir pour quelle raison je n'avais rien mis sur ma feuille et que si je ne foutais rien il allait me prendre au rattrapage et c'est tout, j'y vais si tu veux me parler Temari c'est sur le chemin que tu le feras.

La il se mit en route suivi de ses deux amis

Temari : c'est au sujet de ce qu'on n'a discuté la dernière fois

Sasuke la regarda dans les yeux

Sasuke : vas-y je t'écoute

Temari : voilà ce que je veux te dire c'est que l'on doit tout oublier de ce que j'ai pu te dire, ok ?

Sasuke : tu rigoles j'espère, vue ce que tu m'as demandé de laisser tomber, mais sa va pas ta tête ? Bon Naruto nos chemins se séparent ici et toi viens avec moi on va régler ça ailleurs

Naruto : c'est toi qui voit, bon allé à demain alors

Sur ceux Naruto s'éloigna et Sasuke emmena Temari à l'ecart

Sasuke : c'est quoi le problème ?

Temari : mais rien du tout, je veux qu'on reste ami donc il faut éviter une relation entre nous non ?

Sasuke : tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu te fou de moi ou pas ?

Temari : mais non je t'assure, c'est bête ce que je t'ai dis cette été et je le regrette

Sasuke : oui bien sur, bon je te laisse je dois y aller, j'ai du travail à faire

Sasuke partit sans se retourner, mais pourquoi lui disait-elle des trucs pareils ? A moins qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui expliquerai son comportement inhabituelle. Mais il eu pas le temps de continuer car à peine était-il rentré qu'il fut questionné par son père, ainsi que son frère. Mais Sasuke ne les écouta pas et commença à monter lorsque sa mère l'arrêta en bas des escaliers.

Mikoto : tu vas manger quand même avec nous Sasuke ?

Sasuke : si c'est deux là s'arrêtent, peut être

Sasuke monta dans sa chambre pour étudier lorsque son père entra et referma la porte

Fugaku : ton professeur de droit m'a appelé tout à l'heure

Sasuke : et alors ça fait quoi ?

Fugaku : je ne te laisserais pas devenir comme ton frère, tu ne finiras pas comme lui ça non !

Sasuke : si tu le dis je te crois

Son père allait lui dire autre chose lorsque sa mère les appela pour manger, ce qui permit à Sasuke de pouvoir s'éclipser sans rien ajouter. Mais une fois à table les disputent de plus belle

Itachi : écoute père ce n'est pas dure à comprendre, j'aime Néji, ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache !

Fugaku : si c'est un problème, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte du scandale que cela va faire sur notre famille, tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?

Itachi : ha c'st vrai pour toi la famille passe avant tous, tu ne penses même pas à moi !

Fugaku : tu es l'aîné et tu devrais montrer l'exemple

Sans plus rien dire, Itachi claqua ses couverts et partit de la table où il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de son père, ce qui mit une fois encore leur mère en colère

Mikoto : tu aurais pu au moins y allé avec plus de délicatesse, c'est ton fils et que tu le veuille ou non il est comme il est un point c'est tout

Fugaku : mais chérie, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'est pas comme les autres ?

Mikoto : il est comme les autres, c'est toi qui le voit différemment, va le voir et parles en avec lui

Fugaku : oui tu as peut être raison, j'y vais

La chose la plus étonnante que Sasuke n'est jamais vue, son père obéissait à sa mère ? Les femmes avaient des pouvoirs sur les hommes c'étaient impressionnant. Mais bon le plus étrange et lorsqu'il descendit le lendemain et qu'il vit l'impeccable Neji Hyugga qui se trouvait dans leur cuisine et qu'il discutait avec son père et Itachi, mais comment en une seule soirée avait-il put en arriver à un tel point, une fois dehors il vit Naruto qu'il l'attendait déjà

Naruto : j'ai un truc délirant à te raconter

Sasuke : vas-y dit toujours et on verra

Naruto : le nouveau professeur de droit à appelé chez moi hier et à dit à mon père que je devais faire des cours de rattrapage si je voulais y arriver

Sasuke : ça ne m'étonne pas, il a fait de même avec moi

Naruto : eh bien en tout cas il y a une chose positive, c'est qu'on sera ensemble au moins

Sasuke : génial ça me donne horriblement envie d'y aller

Naruto : ce n'est pas sympa, mais attends moi Sasuke

Mais Sasuke ne l'attendit pas, il était loin et ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Et pourquoi devait-il supporter son nouveau professeur plus longtemps, il allait voir qu'on ne se moquait pas comme ça de lui, une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment il bouscula quelqu'un

Temari : tu pourrais au moins t'excuser Sasuke !

Sasuke : écoute je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça avec toi, je dois aller voir le professeur de droit

Temari : si c'est pour les cours de rattrapage, il va te dire que ne change, je viens de sortir de son bureau, mais si tu veux vérifier vas-y

Sasuke : non c'est bon et Temari il faut qu'on parle après les cours

Temari : si tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps

Il repartit voir Naruto et se dirigea en cour, une fois assit Naruto lui demanda

Naruto : que lui voulais tu à Temari ?

Sasuke : ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Naruto : notre sasuke national serait-il amoureux ou suis-je aveugle ?

Sasuke : tu vas te taire espèce de baka

Ils furent interrompu par leur professeur qui leur lança une craie à chacun en pleine tête, une fois sortit du cour, Sasuke prit Naruto dans un coin et l'attrapa par le col

Sasuke : ça t'amuse de parler à tord et à travers ?

Naruto : tu n'es pas obligé de t'énerver comme ça, je dirais plus rien sur elle

Sasuke le lâcha et il se demandait bien pourquoi il se mettait autant en colère quand on parlait d'elle. Mais bon il devait régler ça au plus vite, donc il quitta son ami et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Temari : tu es en retard ce qui n'ai pas habituelle chez toi, que t'arrive t-il aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke : suit moi et ne discute pas

Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille où personne ne pouvait les voir

Temari : que me veux-tu à la fin ?

Sasuke : reparler de notre première discussion

Temari : laisse tomber, j'ai dis des béti…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer car sasuke l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait pris possession des ses lèvres, pour un baiser passionné, après cet échange étonnent pour Temari, elle demanda

Temari : et en quelle honneur ai-je ce baiser ?

Sasuke : car j'ai décidé de changer, en commençant avec toi, si ta proposition de sortir ensemble tiens toujours ?

Temari : oui je veux bien contenir des saute d'humeur et empêcher tes fans en furie de t'attraper et c'est quoi les autres ?

Sasuke : eh bien il ya aussi Naruto avec qui j'essaierai d'être un peu moins souvent et surtout mes cours, il va falloir que je m'y remette aussi

Temari : j'en connais plusieurs qui vont être étonnés

Ils se mirent à rire puis ils repartirent en cour avec leur professeur de droit. Une fois arrivé, ils virent Naruto et se dirigèrent vers lui

Naruto : tes histoires se sont enfin arrangées ?

Sasuke : oui ça va mieux, il faut que l'on se concentre sur nos études car je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au rattrapage pendant les vacances

Naruto : oui tu as raison, allé au travail

Ils se mirent au travail, ce qui étonna à la fois un grand nombre d'élèves mais aussi leur professeur de droit qui était satisfait. A la sortit des cours Sasuke accompagnait de Naruto qui prirent Temari au passage. Naruto comprit vite pourquoi son ami avait en l'ai si gaie toute la journée, c'était cette fille qui le rendait ainsi. Mais il voyait aussi le regard meurtrier des autres filles qui se porté sur Temari, mais celle-ci n'en avait rien à faire, comme si le monde avait disparu pour ces deux là. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux d'Hinata et que celle-ci l'aimait depuis l'enfance. Il se demandait quand même comment une fille comme Temari allait pouvoir supporter un garçon comme Sasuke. Mais bon tout bon proverbe le dit "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" et ce couple allait en faire plus d'une étincelle et ça Naruto serait là pour le voir.

Fin.


End file.
